Love Bites
by blacknblueroses
Summary: Inheritance. Love. War. A new Black.The plot thickens.
1. Chapter 1

_Love Bites_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Period. Except for the ones I make up._

Draco Malfoy had one real goal this year: to find his mate. Even though it seemed easy to be him, being a Veela on the prowl and a student was harder than it looks. His, well, instincts, were hard to control. Having girls throw themselves at him wasn't easy, because when he didn't find her, it just got more confusing. The only girl that hadn't fallen into his web was Hermione Granger, and that other Weasley girl. But all purebloods had Veela blockers, but that didn't stop Pansy from a quick snog. And Granger. Why hadn't she fallen for him? He had stuck his tongue down every other girl(and one guy) in their year, why not her? Pah, she was a Mudblood, why would he want her tongue anywhere near him.

But there was no denying that his female Head had gotten way prettier this year, and he would be lying if he denied liking her. He had kept to his normal ways, calling her every insulting name he could think of, and he couldn't even say her first name. Hermione. There's no way that she could be anyone's mate, no less a Veela's.

Draco had been sitting quietly in the Head's common room eating breakfast. Slowly levitating the plates towards the sink, he checked the time. Ten till nine, when he had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. He slowly opened the door and walked out of the large enclosure. And ran into the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

" Draco! Just the man I was looking for! I need a favor." Asked the lanky Professor. 

"Yes, sir." He quickly replied.

"We have a female Head from Beauxbatons visiting us for the semester. Her name, at least what we can make out from the letter we received, is Anabelle Leigh. We have no knowledge of her surname, so you'll have to ask her what it is, if you don't mind. Nonetheless, we would have Hermione do it, but she cannot speak French, but we haven't seen her all day. Have you seen her?" Draco shook his head, "Eh, whatever. But we would really like you to greet her. She will be sleeping in you and Hermione's dorm, in that extra room." He started to drone, "But she will be here in 15-25 minutes, so you may skip your first class. Please show her around, show her all the basics and stuff. No funny business, Mister Malfoy."

"Oui, monsieur, tout sweet!" smirked Draco and marched with mock seriousness to the Entrance Hall, and again he ran into someone. It was Blaise Zabini, the other Veela in the school, "Zabini, found your mate yet?" it was an ongoing joke.

"Naw. We've got Hagrid next, and I didn't have such a good breakfast. I think that Parvarti is going to get a new hairdo. Say, fried?" They both laughed.

"Wish I could see that. But Dumbledore is making me wait for an French exchange student."

"Babe or dude?"

" Female. As usual."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Hope you don't make her fall in love with you. Or vice versa. But I hope he knows that he sent the Playboy of the school to meet a female exchange student. Should I join in the fun?"

"Nope. She's mine, Zabini. He didn't ask you to meet her, did he? So I'm the first to meet this girl." Blaise shrugged.

"Just be nice, Draco." Blaise pulled on his oversized winter coat in silver and green, and headed towards the doors. He opened the doors, and a nice breeze flowed behind him, "See ya later, D." And he started towards the gamekeeper's shack, where almost all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were shivering, waiting for Hermione to put up the heating spell. Draco just sat down and waited for the girl to arrive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Twenty minutes later Draco was freezing his butt off, and the girl still hadn't arrived. He was contemplating 'Accio'ing his big bulky coat to him. It was slowly growing colder, and he really wanted to be in Care of Magical Creatures because of the heating charm that he had around his shack, and if Hagrid saw the kids getting really cold, he would take them inside his huge shack. He wouldn't even mind being near the Pothead and Weaselbee for the warmth that they had. Speaking of, he looked over and saw the Weasel had his arm around Granger, and his blood started to boil. Hold on, am I getting warmer?

Suddenly, the same oversized carriage appeared in the sky that had been there in his fourth year. It had a few bumps and scrapes before it landed safely on the ground. A footman- no wait, a boy- jumped out of the drivers seat. Draco stood, knowing that the French were notoriously late. The boy pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. A light blue carpet appeared and rolled itself out without any lumps. Then the footboy knocked on the carriage and pulled with extreme strength the huge carriage door. When it was all the way open, he extended his hand to the occupant of the carriage.

A hand appeared, perfectly manicured in blue and white frosted tips, and gracefully accepted the hand that was offered. She grasped it, and stepped out into the sunlight, shading her eyes with her hand.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. J'mappelle Draco Malfoy."

"Bonjour, monsieur Draco. J'mappelle Anabelle."

"Enchante, mademoiselle. Parlevous English?"

"Oui."

"Would you like a tour?" She nodded, and Draco examined her. She was wearing a black ski jacket, a blue collared skirt, black ski boots, and a flowing black skirt. She had moose brown hair, and bright green eyes. She looked fantastic, but would look so much better in green. Slytherin green. His green.

"Monsieur, can we go?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot like Hermione did when she was talking to the younger kids. It was sexy on her.

"Sure, sorry. I was just examining where we should go next. Maybe we should go to the Care of Magical Creatures, since it's so close. It's that little shack down there. That's where my house is right now. And Gryffindor." He tried not to roll his eyes, and muttered, "But you would look good in my house colors."

"Okay, lets go!" And they headed down towards the shack, it seems that she had a British accent, and not a French one when she spoke. When they got to the shack, she looked around, as if she knew someone. Then her eyes lit up, "Blaise!"

A/N: I have to post this right now, so I hope you like it. Review!


	2. Sisters

_Chapter Two_

_Thanks so much for saying you like it! It was just a ploy to write, so I'm gonna try to write a second chapter. WARNING: Might suck._

Blaise's head turned to hear the voice that had called his name, and his eyebrows raised, "ANABELLE!" he cried as he got up and picked the lovely young French girl and twirled her around in a circle. They chattered in a mix of a few languages and ended up losing Draco.

Speaking of Draco, he was confused. He scratched his head. The girl was knew Blaise? Who else did she know at this school? Had she been here a few years ago, and she had been really ugly? Thoughts were running through his head like a racehorse running the Kentucky Derby, and they wouldn't stop. Then things just got a little more bewildering.

"So, Belle, you mixing up on my territory?" said Hermione, getting up from where she was sitting on the bench. It seemed that Hagrid was serving tea to the rest of them because of the severe cold, every Gryffindor was drinking the tea, and a even a couple of Slytherin had a green mug attached to his or her lips.

"No, sis, I just come bearing gifts of chocolate and love for my bigger sister-twin." Said the French woman, who absentmindedly twirled her hair, which started to unstraighten and became slightly wavy, a bit like Granger's hair.

Blaise protectively wrapped a hand around her shoulder, which had tightened when Hermione had started to talk to her.

"Hey, if Mom and Father decide that I need to be transferred because the French are too dirty at my alma mater and " this is where the sisterly love and the English accents break out, "well, I don't bloody care!" she shouted.

Amidst all of this panic, Harry had scooted off into the forest for a pee. When poor Harry walked back into camp, a girl dressed in a Beauxbatons ski jacket was yelling at Hermione about something, he shrugged and picked up his scarf, which he had left on the ground, and rubbed his hands into it

Now at this point and time Draco decided to intervene and tried to stop the lovely Granger sisters, one who had been older and wiser, but the younger who was smarter and gorgeous. "Well, ladies, I'm sorry to"

He was cut off by Hermione, "I'm so glad you're here." She admitted to the girl.

The other girl just smiled and gave her a hug, "It really is good to see you, too, sissy." The girls grinned mischievously at each other, and Anabelle waved with both hands at Harry, "'Ello, Harry!" she exclaimed, happy to see the Boy Wonder that the prissy Fleur had talked about was here.

He waved back cheerfully, and walked up to the group, "Hmm, now what would a nice French girl like you come to a dump like this?" he asked in a quizzical manner, making everyone except Draco, who just wanted to get on with the tour, laugh.

"Well," she said, resuming her faux French accent, "my headamistress decided to zend a zudent to the Island to keep la French safe. But whatever." She shrugged and said, "Well, I've never been here, so monsieur Draco must show me the rest of the grounds. Adieu," she said as she slipped out of Blaise's grip and waved goodbye to the group as she walked away.

Draco followed her, and as soon as he regained his composure, he asked her, "You're a Granger?" in a calm voice.

She grinned at him, "Yessir, and I know about you, Draco." She said as she pushed her unruly hair out of her face. Draco was trying not to lose it. It being that warming sensation that was running up and down his spine, the feeling that he had been told about.

Keep calm, he thought, and asked another question, "How do you know Blaise?"

"Well, us French purebloods have to know each other, right?" she commented lightly as she started towards the castle, humming an American song that he wasn't quite familiar with.

He now had two Grangers on his hands, and….. wait, pureblood? He thought. "You-you-you are a pureblood?"

_A/N: Hey… leave me a comment if you liked it, hated it…. Etc, etc.._


	3. Good Vibrations

_Good Vibrations_

_((Is French translation))_

Anabelle sighed, "Pureblood. Yeah, Mione doesn't like to talk about it all that much. Our parents decided to become Muggles because they wanted to be orthodontists." She rolled her eyes, "When they sent me to Beauxbatons, Hermione resented me because I got to leave the country. She didn't even know a word of French and she wanted to go because I was going. She kept saying that 'I was becoming more talented than her and it was not right for them to be sending me away.' But after she took her blood seriously, she started to talk to me again." She started to babble a little as she and Draco started towards the castle.

"Talented? She said you were more talented than she is? Impossible." He snorted at the girl, with little puffs of breath coming out of his nose, "Damn, it's getting cold." He said as he started to sprint towards the door.

"Hey! Monsieur! Wait up! I have no idea where I am going!" She ran up behind him, hitching up her skirts so she could go faster.

"Mademoiselle, I know. I was just opening the door for you. Pardon moi ((me))." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Excusei moi ((me)), then. And I am smarter than Hermione, surprisingly. She just works harder at it. But then last year, when Hermione started to-" she paused in the middle of the class changing rush, causing Draco to pull her into the Great Hall, where she finished, "have her business happen, she started to owl me again." She looked up at the ceiling, gasping at the ceiling.

"What? What's wrong, ma sweet?" he said, hoping his words hadn't upset her.

"The ceiling! Hermione didn't tell me. Is it real?" she spun around like Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina, starting to fall to the floor, but luckily Draco caught her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's a pretty cool ceiling. Now about Gr-Hermione," He said with her in his arms, extended to make sure that she didn't have to be taken to the Hospital Wing for serious head injuries. But suddenly there was a warm, prickling feeling running up and down his arms as he touched her bare skin and stopped talking.

Anabelle stood up and faced him and looked at him with piercing green eyes, "Whatever secrets lie with me, Blaise, and Hermione are never to leave my lips. Understood?"

Draco stopped listening after whatever. Hex Granger. Hex Zabini, the man whore. Hex them all into oblivion. This girl had made him start to feel warm again, and that was something only a certain someone in a Veela. This, this, this Anabelle Leigh Granger. She was to be something. She was to be his mate. He felt his fangs descend into the roof of his mouth. He had to tell Dumbledore.

Without warning, Anabelle felt herself be picked up with a muffled, "Going to see the Headmaster," from Draco, who had picked her up and hoisted her onto his shoulder, then covered his mouth so he wouldn't scare any first years.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! ((Sir! Sir!)) DRACO! DRACO!!" Anabelle yelled, "PUT me down, DRACO!" she cried as he sprinted towards the office, before she was deposited in front of the Headmasters office.

Draco dropped the girl and the hand and hissed, "Rainbow Lollies" and ran up the stairs as fast as possible. When he reached the top of the stairs, the sheen of his hair was gorgeously blonde and his grey eyes where glinting mischievously as he panted with his fangs hanging there.

"What now, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, and when he looked up he saw the Veela coming out. "Oh, great, now you and Mr. Zabini there are in mating season. Ohh, Ohh, now who would be this lucky lady be?"

Draco panted pathetically and muttered, "Ahh, ahh, ahhh, Annabelle. That French girl." Blaise was sitting in the corner, biting on a pillow. When he heard Draco mutter the name, his fangs went out and he said, "No way. That's impossible."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thank you guys for reviewing. If you like my stories a lot, then just read my other stories _All the glory _and_ Keeper's girl._ Sorry about suspending everything, but I've got some type of writers block!**

**Punkette Witch: Sorry, I didn't know!**

**Freedom Is Lost: Yeah, great insight Britt!**

**Wover03: Thank you! I like that you like it! **

**Forkslover1: YAY! I love forks!**

**Arphendess Estelwen**** : Awesome awesome. I will.**

**GrangerFan95: It was a whim. Gracias.**

**Lily and James Love 4ever: I am about to write a Maruaders fanfic! **

**Molly: Get an account!**


	4. Betch Slap You

_Might have to betch slap you_

_This is a line from the American drag queen Kelly- ((Liam!)) that will come into play later on tonight._

_Blaise said, "Impossible."_

Draco and Blaise stared at each other, fangs bore and Blaise got up, and started to circle each other. Sometimes Veelas got territorial and had fights. Dumbledore stepped in between the two boys. "Calm, calm, calm down boys! Now in this situation, Blaise and Draco need to CALM DOWN."

But by this time, the boys' arms had reached each other's neck and had started to strange each other. Draco, who was the more dominant of the males, was about to turn Blaise's light out when Dumbledore, who was just a bit taller and stronger, pulled Draco off of Blaise and boomed, "LISTEN! There is only one way to solve this. Bite those pillows and keep your hands to yourselves. Got it? I'm gonna go talk to Anabelle." He said, throwing a pillow at Draco and muttered a spell, drawing an invisible line that neither boy could cross and went down the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anabelle sat unhappily at the base of the stairs and waited for Draco, Blaise, even Hermione to find her and tell her what was going on. She started to cry and thought, 'Wow, where is your sister and brother-in-law when you need them?' She heard the clank of a cleaning cart and started to stand up, but kept hitting her legs against the floor amidst all of the travel and kissing going on in the halls. She started to sing slowly "

Frere Jacques 

_Frere Jacques_

_Dome vou_

_Dome vou_

_Salty Perintina _

_Salty Perintina_

_Ding Ding Dong_

_Ding Ding Dong_

She slowly repeated the lullaby, trying to calm herself down, but all she did was make her head hurt and her arms start to shake. Suddenly, she heard a booming voice call out, "Anabelle?"

"Ye-ye-yes. Who is asking?" she said very meekly, looking up at the tall, looming professor who stared down at her.

"You look shaken up. Do you need some hot chocolate, or maybe a biscuit?" he asked carefully, extending his hand for her to stand up, "Professor Albus Dumbledore, nice to meet you."

She grabbed his hand and stood up, "Thank you, that would be quite lovely. Anabelle Leigh, Anabelle Leigh Granger. Where to the cocoa?" she asked. She hadn't eaten this morning at Beauxbatons, too excited and too shaky. Now, all she wanted was a mug of cocoa and her friend.

"This way," he said, directing her towards the kitchens and telling Dobby to "get the young miss a double hot cocoa, please."

"Thank you, sir. This should be nice, here in Britain." She said absentmindedly, stirring her hot cocoa and humming.

"Now, you know about the situation we had with your sister and Blaise Zabini last year?" she nodded and he continued, "Well, your chaperone here, Mister Malfoy, he has the same- how do I put this?- instincts as Mister Zabini, and he has those instincts for you."

Ana spewed her cocoa all across the floor as he repeated, "You have to marry Draco Malfoy."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean…. Umm, ahh?" she said as she slowly passed out on the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reviewers: It was my birthday this week, so its been a little on the hectic side. Sorry if this chapter is so blunt. 21 reviews till next post! 

**Forkslover1: okay, this kinda answered your question. If you like this type of mystery, read my 'All the glory' stories and IronDoormat's 'Sole Survivor.'**

**Do you know Emily Davidson: No I don't. I ship Oliver-Ginny, Dramione, HarryCho and RonFleur.**

**Freedom Is Lost: I wanna be a mongoose.**

**L&J love forever: thanks **

**Estelwen: Thank you. Read some of my faves or other stories. I sometimes write fluff, though.**


	5. The plot thickens

OMG…

I AM SO SORRY! Really, guys, FanFiction wasn't sending me emails and now I'm getting them! Wow- I didn't realize how many people actually liked it… :D Anyways- here's what I remember from what I had written down!

Dumbledore caught Anabelle. It wasn't like he hadn't had a seen a fainting girl before. But this was no ordinary situation. This was a dire conflict, and if he didn't marry her off soon, something terrible was going to happen. He had only witnessed a territory war once, but once was enough with a Veela.

Walking her up to his private office on the base floor, which everyone had mistaken for Snape's since it was so grungy and dirty, he sat her down in a chair and pulled a water bottle out. Taking a unused cloth and pressing up against her forehead, he muttered _Morana,_ and she sputtered awake. Closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers against her forehead, she sighed.

"That wasn't a dream was it, Monsieur Dumbledore?" She asked softly.

"Non oui, mademoiselle. No. You are to marry Draco Lucius Malfoy sooner than you can say _Gilderoy Lockhart." _He mumbled, staring at the floor.

"But- but- but" she stuttered, trying to get a handle on the situation, "That's not why I came. I came to see Blaise & Hermione. Nothing more, nothing less. I want no part in this 'war' Hogwarts is involved in. No. I will just leave you then. Beauxbatons was sorry to see me go." She said wistfully.

Dumbledore laughed in her face. A rude thing to do in any light, especially to a young adult, but a nessecary thing to do. Anabelle had always been stubborn. "Now, Anabelle, we both know that your father wouldn't have approved of Draco, which is the only reason you have for saying no to his proposal. When your father died, he left everything to his heirs- which was mistaken for the wrong person. If you want to be faithful to your father's memory- and your sister's own negligence- you must marry Malfoy, no matter how bad it is. You must prove-"

Anabelle cut him off, "I know I know, sir. I must prove that Harry

Potter is not the rightful heir to the Black fourtune.

But- but must I marry Malfoy? Why can't Hermione just do it? She almost told Ron several times- you know their lovers, right?- and I just don't want to crumble what you've worked so hard to hide. That my father- Sirius Black- was married to a French witch and does have a proper heir. And who is pureblood to boot." Sighing, she gave him a pleading glace, "Must I?"

Draco, who still had a pillow in his mouth, had been propped up against the door the whole time, gasped and dropped the pillow. "She must."

**Arphendess Estelwen- Thanks, I'm glad you think so.&& Thank you!**

**jc2021- DONE!**

**Cry of the Wolf Child- YAY DRAMIONE! The plot thickens…**

**Little Babies- Short && Sweet.**

**Rani Singala- THANK YOU THE MOST! YOU GOT ME WRITING AGAIN! Lol for real… FANfic only sent me your reviews!**


	6. Now for some subplotting

**Better To Lie To You With, M'dear.**

Obviously, I haven't been writing in a while, so I didn't notice how short the last chapter was! Yes, and I know its pureblood inbreeding, silly. That's the way it's meant to be. And, on we go.

At the reminder of her forthcoming doom, she, Anabelle Leigh Granger-Black, sighed and pulled her hair into a bun and bit her pinky nail. A shaggy strand of her hair, coming slightly unstraightened by the stress she was under, curled behind her ear. The loud gasp Draco had made was reverberating throughout the tiny room Dumbledore would've liked to have stayed more private.

"What Draco? Surprised? I wouldn't have thought so. Even your mother was a Black. Your father can vouch for how irresistible we are." She sighed and rolled her shoulders knowingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Weasley to find. And" she narrowed her eyes, "give a talking to. Pardonnez-moi." And she brushed by Draco, sending a tingle up his arm again.

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile, the Weasley in question, Mister Ronald Weasley, was sitting playing footsies with his good friend Harry Potter in Potions. Even though neither of them knew, or rather, they knew or just didn't want to admit, that their little trysts in the common room made both of them feel sufficiently better. Maybe, also, Ron didn't want to admit that maybe he was going to have to let go of Hermione, who, acting as weird as she had, was still the love of his life. No matter how interested in Blaise she might act, or actually be, he knew that he had first dibs on Hermione, and even Harry didn't come before her. The only person that came before Hermione was his own mother.

Anyways, Hermione was furiously scribbling on a scrap sheet of parchment and passing it to Blaise when the teacher wasn't looking. Blaise, who had just returned to class sans Draco, was acting a tad bit weird. He had a small twitch in his left eye, and he seemed paler than usual, his dark hair gleaming with hints of blonde. Almost as blonde as Draco's.

"Now class, remember to study for those NEWT's in a few weeks- it could decide your future career path or leave you in a ruin." After brushing over the stack of papers he had in his hands, he waved them out to go enjoy the slowly warming afternoon. "Shoo. I need to start grading these. Vamoose."

Ron lumbered out of the classroom, still a tad bit sleepy. He had no recollection of the past hour and a half, and was extremely hungry. Maybe Dobby would grab him something from the kitchens. He passed Harry and Hermione without a word, and slowly made his way out the door, pulling on his newest and greatest Weasley creation yet, a black sweatshirt, like a Muggle, with a zipper and RON in bright yellow on the front. Without it's hideousness, it was quite comfortable. Now, from what he had heard from Harry, Hermione's sister was in town. And if Hermione's sister was in town…

Suddenly he was lifted off of his feet, his cold butt touching the freezing ground, a warm hand around his neck. "Ronald, you and I need to have a little…" she paused venomously, "chat."

Groaning as she let go of his neck and lifted him up by the scruff of his white button down polo- for she was strong for such a petite woman- he put a smirk on and said, "Ello Belle. Don't kill me yet. Just let me-"

"Let you what? Lead poor Harry on? Or dear married Hermione? Non oui, sir. You and I are going to seriously"- she paused for a moment, for he was much taller than she had remembered, "chat."


End file.
